Songfic Naked
by lu-in-love
Summary: Ok, este es un song-fic de H/H. Hermione quiere declararle sus sentimientos a Harry, auqnue estoy acabe con su amistad. Que pasara?


Hermione esta en su cuarto, recién se despertaba. A decir verdad, no había podido dormir mucho.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another thay  
  
Estaba triste, pero decidió bajar a desayunar. En la sala común se encontró con Harry, quien también iba a bajar a desayunar. Él le regaló una sonrisa, y ella decidió sonreír, aunque en su interior no quería.  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'cause this life  
  
is like a game sometimes  
  
Fueron al gran comedor en el cual ya habían algunos desayunando, y se sentaron junto con Ron, quien ya había bajado unos minutos antes.  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
- Así que...-comenzó a decirle Harry a Hermione- como has dormido? -le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa. -Esa sonrisa...esa es la razón por la cual me despierto cada mañana, y tengo el valor de pararme y decirme a mi misma que hay que vivir, pase lo que pase- penso Hermione y seguido a eso, dio un suspiro- no muy bien- le respondió- he estado muy preocupada por...- qué le diría ahora?- por... el examen de pociones que tendremos la próxima semana- esa era una escusa perfecta para ocultar lo que en verdad le pasaba.  
  
'cause I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked, around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
Harry sabia que esa no era la razón por la cual Hermione estaba Así, el sabia que ella no era de las que no duermen por un examen...bueno, los primeros años de escuela fueron así, pero ella había cambiado. Él era uno de los pocos, o mejor dicho, el único que sabia que Hermione no era la misma que antes. Muchos se daban cuenta que había cambiado físicamente, pero él era el único que sabia que ella había cambiado... de otras maneras. Ya no se ataba a los libros y exámenes como antes.  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
  
I'm naked, around you  
  
And it feel so right  
  
-Hermione- comenzó Harry- dime la verdad, que té pasa?- y con estas palabras, Hermione se levantó de la mesa murmurando algo así como: - Harry, cuanto me gustaría decirte lo que pienso...  
  
Hermione se fue a la biblioteca, su lugar favorito, aunque últimamente ya no era ese su lugar mas preciado; ahora este era junto con Harry, pero ella no podía pasarse la vida junto a él, aunque lo quisiera muchisimo.  
  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
Ella no recordaba porque se sentía tan mal. Harry ya había roto con Ginny, cosa que puso muy feliz a Hermione, pero lo había disimulado bastante bien. Ella tenía pensado en decirle a Harry lo que sentía, aunque esto acabara con su amistad. Ella tenía miedo, miedo a que el no la quisiera y también, a que Ron no le hablara, porque ella ya sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Aún así se lo diría, si, lo haría.  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de él, de su amado, y decirle toda la verdad, porque ella sabía que él era para ella. Él era el único que la entendía, que entendía sus problemas y su forma de pensar sentir, creer, en pocas palabras, él la conocía perfectamente, tanto que ella confiaba más en él que en sí misma.  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see  
  
Right through, baby  
  
- Harry -gritó Hermione en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, en el cual Harry estaba yendo para la clase de Adivinación- oh, Harry- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que Harry la tomo de la mano y le dijo- Shhhh- esto se lo dijo de una manera muy dulce, que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara. Y con ese chistido muy suave y lindo, le tomo suavemente la cara, y le dio un dulce beso. Luego de unos segundos, despego sus labios solo unos milímetros para decirle:- Te amo.  
^^^^^^Naked^^^^^^  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm tyring to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through, baby. 


End file.
